


Once Upon A Together With You

by mermaidfemme



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Happy (Belated) Birthday Queen of the Lesbians Michiru Kaioh, Introspection, Michiru Kaioh Deserves to be Happy, Post Sailor Stars, Romance, because harumichi's happy ending is so important to me, lesbian love is beautiful and powerful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidfemme/pseuds/mermaidfemme
Summary: It's Michiru's birthday, and as she reflects on how far she’s come, Haruka continues to make her dreams come true.Inspired by Michiru's dream of living in a beach house together with Haruka from track 4 of the Uranus, Neptune, Chibimoon Plus CD.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru & Tenoh Haruka, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Once Upon A Together With You

**Author's Note:**

> A few days late because I am so very shy, but happy birthday to my most favorite girl ever!!! Please enjoy this little celebration of her and Haruka’s love story.
> 
> English translation of the CD can be found here: https://www.eternalsailormoon.org/ssww/lyrics/sceneii.php ♡

Vast, serene ocean surrounded by bright, heavenly sky, expanding far beyond the horizon. The wind kissed the waves and together they moved in perfect harmony, matching the pace of two lovers as they danced beneath the clouds.

“Michiru.” A gentle call of her name from the handsome woman holding her waist, slowly swaying their bodies to the rhythm of the sea around them.

In the past, Michiru would frequent this beautiful solitude to escape the weight of a destiny she feared she would fail to protect the person most precious to her from. Her guilt, her worries, they felt worlds away when Michiru let her consciousness fly to this spiritual plane, allowing herself a temporary sense of peace alone with her element.

She was no longer alone, though, for safe and sound in her arms was her most precious person, her beloved Haruka. Offering Michiru the most dashing smile in all the universe, Haruka reached her hand forward to lightly caress her cheek, their slow dance continuing.

Michiru could not help but imagine what a beautiful painting they would be.

Time she would spend woefully gazing across this everlasting expanse of ocean was now spent lost in Haruka’s eyes, eyes that shone brilliantly with love, light, and hope. Michiru no longer needed her own little world, for what purpose was there for a world without the heavenly warrior of the skies who was currently pulling her in for a kiss?

“Michiru,” her love called to her again. “Wake up.”

Unable to resist such a tender request, Michiru opened her eyes to find herself in bed with Haruka leaning over her, the same radiant, golden smile on her face from her dream.

“Good morning,” Haruka murmured. “You were deep asleep.”

“And how rude of you to interrupt,” Michiru teased with a yawn. “Dream Haruka and I were just about to kiss.”

Haruka let out a soft, affectionate laugh. “Allow me to make it up to you, then.”

After all these years, the feeling of Haruka’s lips against Michiru’s never failed to send butterflies down to her stomach. Haruka’s touch could be compared to that of the sun, bringing light and vitality to her body with each passionate kiss. Michiru wanted to wrap herself around Haruka’s warmth and never let go.

Much to her annoyance, Haruka pulled away, but all was forgiven as she cupped Michiru’s cheek, looking into her eyes with another much too charming smile. Michiru would simply never tire of the sight.

“Happy birthday, Michiru.”

“Thank you, Haruka.” Michiru ran her hand through Haruka’s soft, messy hair, always as untamed as the wind.

Haruka took Michiru’s other hand in her own, trailing soft kisses across her palm, her wrist, pausing only to give each little remaining scar from their years of battle extra attention. Every delicate brush of Haruka’s lips against her skin felt healing.

That was when Michiru noticed the slight bags under her darling’s eyes and that she was already fully clothed in, believe it or not, her favorite mustard jacket.

“Have you been out?” Michiru inquired before gazing at the clock on their nightstand: 4:30 AM. “I never thought I would see your handsome face willingly awake so early in the morning, Haruka. Is this my birthday present?”

A sudden flush washed over her lover. “No. I have a surprise for you, actually. I woke up early to get it ready, but thought you might like to watch the sunrise together on the beach first.”

True, she would like that very much. “How sweet.” It was Michiru’s turn to take Haruka’s hand in her own, intertwining their fingers.

A soft squeeze of her hand. “We should leave soon, then.”

“One last kiss before I get dressed?”

“Anything for you, Michiru.”

Haruka’s lips eagerly met hers once again, those strong yet gentle hands that Michiru loved so dearly pathing their way along her waist, her stomach, her breasts. Michiru allowed herself to be completely enveloped in Haruka’s love. The sunrise could wait a few more minutes; they had all the time in the universe, after all.

* * *

They made their way towards the beach in comfortable silence, enjoying one another’s presence as the sun began to peek over the horizon. Michiru let her hand rest on Haruka’s thigh as the racer drove them down the empty road. Over the speed limit, of course. What would a date with Haruka be without the wind blowing through Michiru’s hair at high speeds at least once?

Today was Michiru Kaioh’s birthday, and she felt overcome with nostalgia. A year had come and gone since their battle with Galaxia, since peace and harmony had been restored by the kindness and strength of their princess. A year since Michiru had begun her new life together with Haruka, feeling more hopeful and content than ever before.

Waking up in the safety of Haruka’s arms every morning made it easy to forget how, not long ago, Michiru had struggled to believe that she would live to see her dream of a happy life with Haruka come true.

As the ocean appeared before them, memories of her very first drive alongside Haruka washed over her, of tentative touches and unspoken affections. A time when Michiru's mind had been plagued with premonitions of the destruction of the world, while her heart yearned to go for a ride in Haruka’s car by the sea, to love and cherish her destined partner in ways their mission would not allow.

Oh, how had she survived not kissing her handsome face every night? For so long, it appeared as though the storm of war would never clear, that the blue skies she now knew would never reveal themselves to her.

Michiru closed her eyes, allowing herself a moment to reflect on the sudden wave of emotions from her past. Awakening as Neptune had been a cold, solitary experience, leaving Michiru’s heart in anguish. Faint memories of a previous life that she could never seem to fully recognize, each horrifying vision of her own death a cruel reminder of her dreams that would remain unfulfilled. Placed upon the delicate hands of a reclusive artist was the crushing burden of saving the world from destruction. Michiru had felt as though she were drowning, desperately reaching her hands towards a distant light to help guide her back to the surface.

Despite her sorrows, Michiru had no choice but to learn to accept her fate. Over time she became strong, determined in her resolve, for she finally had something in her lonesome life worth fighting for.

No, not the greater good of humanity, nor the solar system from which she was created. Haruka. Haruka, the light that Michiru had been seeking for as long as she could remember, long before she had awakened. Haruka, glowing with brilliance and strength as she outran the wind itself. Haruka who had a heart made of gold, who was oh so undeniably good. Haruka whose hands had never been tainted by battle, not even once, despite what she believed. No. Michiru would sooner perish than allow Haruka’s light to be dampened. She would sooner watch the world she had been tasked with protecting in this life burn to ashes.

Michiru supposed this made her an imperfect hero, but had she ever claimed to be otherwise? She had always been one to subvert every expectation placed on her, after all.

They no longer had the burden of war on their shoulders. However, as Michiru looked towards Haruka now, the wind blowing through her hair and the soft, yet confident look on her face she always wore at the wheel...Michiru knew in her heart that, were they ever to come face to face with Hell again, she would sacrifice everything to protect Haruka’s light without hesitation.

The silence of the engine and the feeling of Haruka’s hand against hers grounded Michiru from her thoughts.

“We’re here.” Haruka moved Michiru’s wind-swept hair away from where it covered her face with an apologetic smile. As much as she enjoyed being pampered by her lover, she made a mental note to remember to bring her hairbrush on their next date.

The ocean spread out before them, vast and welcoming. Michiru was reminded of the first time she visited one of her paintings at a gallery, standing in front of a celestial seascape she had depicted from one of her many visions. She wondered if the opportunity to visit the starry oceans of her home planet would ever arise during this lifetime.

As Haruka opened the door for her, always so chivalrous, Michiru noticed that she had not taken them to their usual spot, but to an area of the beach that Michiru was unfamiliar with.

Before she could voice this observation, Haruka presented her with a piece of fabric. “I, uh, need you to cover your eyes with this.”

“Oh? My, Haruka, this is new.” Michiru offered her lover a flirtatious smile.

“Hey…” She could feel Haruka blush over the implication as she accepted the blindfold from her, securing it over her eyes as requested. Haruka had always been too easy to tease.

“And how am I to enjoy the sunrise with my eyes covered?” She stepped out of the car, holding onto Haruka’s outstretched hand for balance.

Haruka chuckled, only letting go of her hand to link her arm with Michiru’s, guiding her onto the sand and towards their mysterious destination. “Just wait. Remember that surprise I mentioned earlier?”

“I do. It would be a shame if I tripped and fell before we arrived, though.”

“I would catch you.”

“I know you would.”

With her eyes covered by the fabric, Michiru’s other senses came alive. She heard the early morning melody of the waves greeting the shore like a symphony in her ears; felt the crisp sea breeze contrast romantically with the warmth of Haruka’s body next to hers.

Ever since she was a child, Michiru had felt a strong connection to the ocean. The ocean was mysterious, full of life and vitality, calm yet fierce; often misunderstood. It reminded Michiru of herself.

Throughout their years of battle, the beach had served as their safe haven amidst the chaos. Here, where the sea and the sky met in an intimate dance, they would find peace together, allowing themselves a chance to reflect on their journey and dream of a brighter future. It had always been Michiru and Haruka against the world, believing that, so long as they had each other, they would be alright.

_Do you think our battle will ever end?_

_I can live with it, if it’s together with you._

Oh, how right they were.

Their love had always been their greatest strength.

“Haruka,” Michiru began, resting her head on her darling’s shoulder as they walked. “Do you remember the very first time you told me you loved me?”

“Of course.” She could hear Haruka’s smile through her words. “We were walking along the beach together, just like this. It was the most honest I had ever been with myself in my life.”

It was Michiru’s turn to smile. “That was the moment I knew…”

“Knew what?”

“That we were going to be alright, despite the battles ahead. That there was hope for us after all.”

“Yeah.” Haruka pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “We made it, Michiru.”

Michiru had once believed life to be a continuous journey of solitude. Misunderstood by her peers for her quiet, thoughtful disposition; navigating the world differently, _feeling_ differently. She was never quite able to grow close to others despite her most earnest attempts. She had always preferred the company of nature to that of people anyhow. For the majority of her life, it had been only Michiru, her art, and the sea. But with Haruka, Michiru not only had a deep understanding of her destined partner, but felt the reciprocation of that understanding with every touch of Haruka’s hand against hers. They had always been two sides of the same coin.

Her relationship with destiny had been complicated. In the beginning, Michiru hated destiny, hated it for allowing someone like Haruka to succumb to a fate such as hers. She had felt responsible for Haruka’s awakening, and the guilt had eaten her alive. Over the years, however, destiny became meaningless to Michiru. She was not a pawn of the universe, nor was Haruka. They were the creators of their own destiny. After all, Michiru had always been running towards what she wanted, to always be with Haruka. Haruka, the handsome woman she had crushed on since attending her very first race. Haruka and everything that was so uniquely Haruka, from her independent spirit to her striking gender nonconformity. Haruka, who knew isolation as well as Michiru did. Haruka who Michiru would always choose, in this lifetime and the next.

Michiru’s excitement to be the girl in Haruka’s passenger seat had not changed, but her outlook on life certainly had. With Haruka by her side and an eternity of happiness ahead of them, Michiru would welcome this new, healed world with open arms.

Their walk came to a sudden stop. “This is it, Michiru.” Did Haruka Tenoh, champion racer, guardian from the planet Uranus and owner of Michiru’s heart, sound nervous?

Michiru’s curiosity was thoroughly piqued. “Shall I take a look?” She asked, feeling Haruka’s body withdraw from her side as she stepped in front of her.

“Yeah. Allow me.” With utmost gentleness, Haruka removed the blindfold from Michiru’s eyes.

The first thing Michiru noticed was how high the sun had risen since she saw it last. Haruka stood in front of her, the soft, golden rays shining brilliantly upon her, as though Haruka were made entirely out of light.

Above her lover rose a tall, rocky headland topped with grass, extending all the way across the beach to kiss the sea. On top of the hill resided a pristine white house, with what Michiru imagined was the most beautiful view of the ocean below. Worn-down wooden steps led up the hill, and Michiru could already picture herself standing on the balcony, her violin in her hand as the waves crashed against the rocks, dancing to her song.

It was not the first time that Haruka had made Michiru feel lost for words, and it would not be the last. “Haruka…”

“It’s like the one you always talked about.” Haruka smiled, resting her hand on the small of Michiru’s back. “It’s all ours.”

The one she always talked about. That’s right; a white house on the promontory, where they could always hear the sound of the waves surging back and forth. It was the sight that had always appeared in Michiru’s mind when she imagined her dream of living a happy, comfortable life together with Haruka. She had brought it up a few times, surely, back when their battles felt never-ending and all she could do was fantasize about living peacefully. After all this time, Haruka had remembered her silly little fantasy.

There it stood above Michiru now, a beautiful reminder that her dream had come true.

“What do you think?” Haruka had the same nervousness to her tone. Michiru had been too overcome with emotion to notice her own silence. “I can repaint the steps, or if you don’t like it, I—”

“Haruka, darling,” Michiru cut her off before she could say something ridiculous. “It’s perfect.”

Haruka visibly perked up. “Really? You like it?”

Michiru could not contain her laughter. “Yes, Haruka, I like it. I love it. It’s the most wonderful gift I have ever received.” _Other than you._

She wiped a tear from her eye before turning towards Haruka properly, cupping her face in her hands. “Haruka, you have made me so very happy.” Michiru knew in her heart that she spoke not only for this moment, but for an eternity with the handsome woman in her arms.

“I’m glad.” Haruka smiled that perfect, golden smile, wrapping both of her arms around her girlfriend. “You deserve it, Michiru. You deserve the world, and I want to give it to you.”

Michiru kissed her heavenly lover as the sun continued its journey over the ocean, a perfect symbol of the bright future ahead of them. Haruka kissed her back just as passionately, holding her close. For the second time that morning, Michiru imagined what a beautiful painting they would be.

As Haruka pulled away, she brought Michiru’s hand up to her lips for a kiss. “Would you like to go inside?”

“Yes, let’s.” Michiru held onto Haruka’s hand as they made their way up the steps towards their new home, the sunrise following close behind.

* * *

“So this is why you went out before waking me up,” Michiru cooed, turning her attention towards the kitchen. The counter was romantically adorned with a bouquet of roses, a basket of Michiru’s favorite tea, and a brand new sketchbook. She picked up the roses, smiling as she read the card that had her name on it in Haruka’s handwriting. It was sweet, the thought of Haruka driving back and forth so early in the morning to prepare this for her.

“Yeah. I wanted you to have a little housewarming gift, especially with the place so empty.” Haruka walked up beside Michiru, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Empty indeed, but it would not be for long. Michiru had already begun to decorate their new home in her mind, each bright, white wall appearing before her like a new canvas.

Placing her roses back on the counter, she turned towards what would eventually be their dining room, an open area that connected to the kitchen. Perhaps she would use her new sketchbook for interior design inspiration before it inevitably ends up filled with sketches of Haruka, a fate that had befallen many of her other sketchbooks.

“I would have done more, but a certain someone wanted to bake you a cake all by herself, and I promised we wouldn’t celebrate too hard without her.”

Michiru smiled for what felt like the hundredth time since stepping into their new home. Oh, how she adored their sweet Hotaru and their little found family.

“What does Setsuna think of all of this?” She inquired, walking into the next room with Haruka following close behind, visibly excited over Michiru’s positive reactions to the house.

“I brought her here the other day. She’s happy for us, says it’s an important step in our relationship.” Haruka smirked. “I think she’s just still mad about Valentine’s Day.”

Michiru blushed.

Haruka turned her attention towards the room they were currently in. “There are two guest bedrooms, this is one of them. We can pick Hotaru up from school, bring her here to play, help her with her studies…”

“But mostly play?”

“Yeah. Mostly play.” The affection Haruka had for their adopted daughter made Michiru’s heart melt. “There’s another spare room,” Haruka continued, “I thought we could turn it into a studio for you. It’s a comfortable space, you’d have a beautiful view of the beach…”

Michiru rested her head against Haruka’s shoulder. “I would love that.”

Haruka had always been the greatest supporter of Michiru’s work. At her most recent art exhibition, her first in a year, Haruka had stayed at the gallery with her all day, helping her greet patrons and bragging over her girlfriend whenever the chance arose. Michiru’s anxieties had melted away when she saw Haruka standing in front of her work, beaming with pride. It had become one of her fondest memories.

“Let me show you our room.”

Wasting no time, Haruka eagerly escorted Michiru to the farthest area of the house, a large room with a sliding glass door that connected to the balcony she had admired from afar. It was absolutely wonderful.

Here in this room, Michiru would fall asleep in Haruka’s arms, and kiss her as the moonlight filtered in through the curtains. Here in this room, Michiru would wake up in Haruka’s arms, and admire her handsome features in the soft glow of the morning sun. Oh, what a thought.

“It’s perfect. Really, Haruka, it’s a beautiful home.”

“You haven’t even seen the best part.” Haruka beamed as she hurried to the end of their new bedroom, sliding the glass door open and offering for Michiru to step outside first.

Michiru accepted her lover’s invitation, making her way along the balcony and admiring the view around her. It was just as breathtaking as she imagined it would be. Standing at the edge of the balcony provided the illusion that they were surrounded entirely by ocean, as though they were on their own little island. Behind her sat the beach, and looking down, Michiru could pinpoint the exact spot where Haruka had revealed their new home to her. The sun had fully risen, enveloped by a clear blue sky, the sea sparkling in its light below. It was peaceful, healing. She placed her hands on the wooden railing, taking everything in, feeling the wind against her face as tender as Haruka’s kisses.

Yes, Michiru would find herself here with her violin in her hand very often.

As Haruka wrapped her arms around her from behind, Michiru instinctively leaned back into her warm, protective embrace. No longer would they gaze towards the horizon with uncertainty, but with confidence in the future they had fought for and the happiness they had created for themselves.

Michiru closed her eyes for a brief moment, listening to the music of the waves as they crashed against the promontory. She remembered her dream from earlier that morning, of dancing beneath a heavenly sky with Haruka safe and sound in her arms.

“Haruka.” She turned towards her lover now, wrapping her arms around her neck. “Dance with me?”

“With pleasure,” Haruka spoke with fondness, her hands caressing Michiru’s waist as she began to lead them in a slow, intimate dance, swaying their bodies from side to side to the rhythm of the sea.

Michiru had once believed life to be a continuous journey of solitude. Now, as she looked into Haruka’s eyes, she was at her happiest. Her heart, having once been acquainted with isolation and sorrow, now knew the power of unconditional love.

“Michiru?”

“Yes, Haruka?”

“You saved me.”

“Haruka…”

“Thank you for running with me. For protecting me. For loving me.” Haruka took Michiru’s hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. “You are strong, kind, and elegant with eyes as wild as the ocean. You taught me that destiny is something I can choose for myself, and I choose you, the way you’ve always chosen me.”

Oh, how romantic.

For Haruka to speak her feelings so clearly...Michiru thought she would burst from the affection she felt for her most cherished person. At that moment, Michiru was certain she smiled brighter than she ever had before.

Haruka would always be Michiru’s guiding light, even in the simplest of moments.

“Haruka, if my eyes are the ocean, know your heart is the sun; you cast your light upon me and I wish to shimmer in the glow of your love for all eternity,” she spoke from the depths of her heart, stroking her darling’s cheek. “Haruka, you are my dream come true. I love you.”

In an instant, Haruka’s expression changed from one of confidence to the sweet, flustered look that only Michiru knew she was capable of. Perfect.

They had nothing more they needed to wish for; they were happier than ever now.

“I love you too, Michiru.”

The smile on Michiru’s face remained as Haruka kissed her, their hearts beating together in perfect harmony on the balcony of their new home, an eternity of happiness awaiting them.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue:
> 
> "Haruka? Let's get a cat."
> 
> "Sure. One that doesn't talk, please."


End file.
